User talk:Brickster U
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Uncreative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tylerbrickfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Emily99723 (Talk) 18:35, September 3, 2012 Hey brady can you come to the chat for a minute :/ ~Emily~ Excuse me? I thought you were on my side. Grape521 (talk) 00:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey brady its me EmilyDawson123. Can you get everyone to the wiki chat. Thanks. I need to tell you guys some things.... ~EmilyDawson123~ Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look good. Thank you for telling the wiki about wanting to adopt in your blog post. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) My Speech Allow me to deeply apologize for my absence. I wish I could have attended this debate. I am instead going to give a speech depicting my views and making them clear to the public of Total Drama Wiki. Foreign communications, wide topic. But we all can agree, having people from other wikis is a GOOD thing. Why, many of our dearest friends on the IRC are from other wikis. Having them here is beneficial and has positive effects on the wiki itself. If people from say, Gravity Falls wiki come over and check out Total Drama Wiki, there are multiple outcomes. They may get interested, they may wish to help or even blatantly simple, be a good friend who visits the chatroom. Many good users from other wikis can be found in the Total Drama chatroom. Gleekgirls and Fabbritana are prime examples of beloved users from other wikis. They are from the Glee wiki. With them, a bridge has been made. We WANT bridges. We have users from The Glee Wiki, The Gravity Falls Wiki and even some wiki about rap battles between Ben Franklin and Mozart. It exists. Our communications, we have wiki jumping. This mostly goes on through our chatrooms. We can head to other wikis and show interests. Someone is bound to show that same interest back. This wiki can have so many people, so many editors and more wonderful citizens. Total Drama has become a widespread sensation around the world. It's popular. Because of our dedication, FIVE seasons of total drama have been made possible. Other people from other wikis can see this as well. They only need to watch an episode of this show. Total Drama is captivating. So we don't need to force this show upon anyone. It's very easy for someone to get caught up with us on our Total Drama journey. Other wikis are there with us. So keep in mind, with other wiki users, we can become, better and stronger than before. You can't complete the visible spectrum with just one color. You need as many as you can! So remember, we need those bridges. Thank you TotalDramaFan2.0 (talk) 03:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC)TotalDramaFan2.0 Hello. now, before I begin, I would like to say that this demotion drama will not affect my role here. I am still running. Okay. so, our first topic is Foreign wiki communication. well, here is what I say: Yes, we need to have a bridge between our wiki, with the other wikis. Now, this is not me saying that wiki-hopping is an okay thing. Because, its not. Communicating with other wikis does not mean that you can just burst into random wikis, trolling and disrupting the chat. See, we need a well organized system, not just people wiki hopping. Because that is in fact not wiki communication. We dont want to give other wikis reasons to be mad. Because that results in spammers and vandals. That's trolling. Now, why you should vote for me? Because we need an organized, experienced President who knows what he is doing. My vice president, Berry, and I have a plan. thst plan is to lower taxes for the middle and low class users, and we believe being president means taking risk. Our path is hard, but it leads to a better place. As for the economy, I know we have a bad editing economy, as the fifth season has yet to be premiered. But, we can fix that, without waiting for the season to start, because by then, the economy will have just been wrung dry. More activitys, like Caption crunch, for example, need to be put into action. My closing statement:Vote for the candidate who will lead this country in the right direction. Thank you, and God bless wikia! 22:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) a, how can i join. b, what did u do. c, i made a yt video that is better than damies. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGTat4anuvY&feature=plcp Don't be fooled by my sweet exterior. Behind my adorableness lies an Irken TERROR. 15:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you go on chat? Thx ~TDfangurl123<3~ Warning to Raptor Hey. Raptor has cussed at TDWF for 'spying' on us and making that blog on his talk page. Can you please give him a warning for profanity please? Thanks! Myed Out! Unfair banning (tdwiki). I was banned for a day for taking your side and others were not WikiaMaster2 (talk) 13:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brady, I noticed in your new blog you said Notepad will be returning instead of Notebook, his brother, like you said earlier. I though the point of the season finale being special was the final end of Notepad. Usually important stuff happends in finales of seasons. da berry's leaf (talk) 00:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Pratice Rap -1 So, hello friend, prepare to meet your end. I have heard that with you, losing is a trend! You see, you can't beat me. It's impossible, I sting like a bee! You remember, I was a "n00b" to you. But but you're a n00b! You're raps are as frigid as an ice cube! So bud, give up. It's done, i've won.-2 You see I OWN this place! Look at my face! I'm a boss! You're just moss! You are about to have a loss! I'm a winner! This is finished! You're raps have been diminished!-3 So, there friend, losing to me is in your thought. If not, it ought! You're raps are stale, you need to be taught: You see, rapping means you need tor hyme. Insults coming up all the time. You can't be slow, you need to be quick! Since you're typing, you need a fast click! So, _____ you've been taught a lesson. Now, get out. But you listening to directions:? that's a doubt. Ummm... Is there a reason why WTSF is a mod? Am I missing something? U-NO-WHO hey were on tinychat if u wanna join its fg and me and tdfan http://tinychat.com/tdfan17 Hey Brady. It's me,M. I just want to ask to you...do you know who's the troll of the Total Drama wikia. I know it's not you. I still trust you and you're not the perfect guy for impersonating a racist troll. Please tell me. I actually like Teardrop and DJ 13:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Dami didn't lie! We were tricked by a racist so sorry about that! So I am very sorry we actually believed him! :( Guess who it is? :P "sees Jack's line" Oh, Brady! I'm so sorry! He just mentioned your name and me and Jack thought it was you! We didn't mean to be like we were! User:DamiedeterJR 17:15, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll see what I can do. User:DamiedeterJR 21:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I actually have a question. Who should I talk to about Ryan's past? I was thinking Copper because (in wikia terms) he is the only one older than Ryan that is still on the wiki, but I wanna know who else would probably know about Ryan's ex-vandal past? User:DamiedeterJR 21:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I have now just asked Copper, Numbuh, and Tony about Ryan's past. Just waiting for a response now. User:DamiedeterJR 22:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Deeeuuagh Um do me a favor and hide your most visited wikis. Star power is up there. Silver☆Star 23:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Innactive Sorry for being so innactive for a long time, I've been busy with HW and such. I'l ltry to contribute mroe offten. Baii :) Gleekgirljerks (talk) 01:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Gleek Sorry I got confused and misworded. The fact that Metanuki, who I barely know and we rarely discuss, somehow claims you have no life. That is what ticks me off. What's Wikia? Don't you mean Wikipedia- SHUT! UP! 03:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for saying rude things about you. I really am. I apologize, I'm sorry that you think I'm some brat. But please just leave me be. I'm still really sorry. Block me and call me names all you want just leave me alone and I will leave you alone. I know I started this whole thing but I don't want it to start and become this whole stupid dispute and fight. I'm still really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. If you can't, that's fine, keep calling me names. I don't honestly care. My name's Big because I'm big. Have you seen Froggy? 20:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Metanuki Alright, cool. Thanks for the welcome. Maybe I will drop by some time, I just wanted to clear things up before it got out of hand. Sorry for the misunderstanding and rude mentions. My name's Big because I'm big. Have you seen Froggy? 22:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Metanuki Hey brady. Do you remember me? Well I think this wikia looks amazing. c: Hey a Brady is it ok if I add my oc character to my profile?? -Just the girl named Jasmine- 17:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC)